fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Double Switch!
Mario Kart: Double Switch! is the ninth installment in the Mario Kart series. (10TH if you include Mario Kart 8 Deluxe). Just like Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the main mechanic is two characters in one kart. Their is also the return of the underwater, gliding and trick mechanics that have also returned. Nintendo has stated that anti-gravity will NOT return in this game because they stated its "too gimmicky". This game is planned for release date sometime in July 2018. Characters In this game, their are 16 teams, with 32 overall characters. Their are 8 teams you can play from the start and their are 8 teams that you need to unlock before you play with them. Default Drivers Unlockable Drivers Unlock Criteria Tracks Just like in the newest installments in the Mario Kart series, Mario Kart: Double Switch! has 8 Cups and 32 tracks: 16 new tracks and 16 remakes from previous games' tracks. This game also brings back the formula off adding 4 retro tracks from their two newest games, (Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8). Items Items are an important part of racing, as they can help or hinder you. Items can be collected by driving through an Item Box on the tracks. Once a player has driven through an Item Box, that will start the Item Roulette that appears in the top left corner of the screen. Depending on the place you are in, results in a different item, as you would tend to get Banana Peels, Green Shells and Red Shells if you were in first, while a Bullet Bill, Blue Spiny Shell and Lightning if you were in last. New items such as Rock Mushroom, P-Switch, Special Mushroom and Amp are played in different ways. Once the player get's the P-Switch, then the coins will turn into brick blocks. If the player runs into one of them, they slow down. If the player gets the Rock Mushroom, they can transform into a rock, and crush into drivers in the rock's path. You can only get this item if you are in 3RD or lower places. Once amps are activated, Seven amps will circle around the drivers & no drivers or items can touch the amps or the other driver will get electrocuted. The rarest item, the Special Mushroom, boosts your stats all the way to the absolute maximum. You can only get this item if you are in 7TH-8TH place. Battle Mode In battle mode, you have four types of battles, Balloon Battle, Shine Runners, Bob-Omb Blast!, and Boost Run. Each playing drastically different. Balloon Battle In this mode, you must hit opponent's balloon using an item. If the player hits the opponent, you will earn a point. Each player starts with three balloons. If someone takes away three of them, you're out of the game. This is timed up to three minutes. Shine Runners This type of battle allows you to go around, and collect shine sprites. if you collect a shine sprite, you earn a point. However, someone can steal a shine from you if they use an item to hit you. This is timed up to three minutes. Bob-Omb Blast! The objective in this battle is to throw Bob-Ombs at an opponent as much as you can. If you hit someone, you earn a point. This is timed up to three minutes. Boost Run This brand new battle mode, Boost Run, is about where you must chase after as much boost tiles as you can before the time runs out. To steal points, you just simply run into them using a boost tile. This is timed up to three minutes. Battle Tracks This game brings back the battle mode tracks from the earlier installments. Mechanics The mechanic in this game is that if you use one Joy-Con, you will get a secret mode: Single Player. This mode let's you play as only one character in a kart. However, when you use two Joy-Cons, you get two characters in a kart. Story Mode In this game, their is a new story mode, a mode not featured in any other Mario Kart game. The story is about where Bowser and Bowser Jr. team up and take the racing trophies, and claim them theirs. You must go around The Mushroom Kingdom to search for members to join Mario And Luigi's team. Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2018 Category:Upcoming Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Double Dash